


One Time We Doing Something Stupidly Right

by heterochromer



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band)
Genre: 10k words full of stupidity, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kookheon is dense as hell, LOKAL BANGET, M/M, Slow Burn, Yuvin is sweetest friend, marriage pact, profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Di suatu hari yang cerah, sepasang anak manusia berpikir membuat Marriage Pact untuk menikahi satu sama lain jika di usia 30 tahun masih melajang adalah ide yang bagus--mengingat mereka berdua tampan dan berani, tidak mungkinlah, ya, itu akan terjadi.Nyatanya, dunia melucu.
Relationships: Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Time We Doing Something Stupidly Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreverizzle (Dilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/gifts).



> Sebuah commis dari Kak Dil yang bener-bener enlighten banget promptnya--dari awal dikasih pun kayak mikir bakalan seru banget nulisnya. It was fun writing this fic! <3

Di ingatan Kookheon, manusia bernama Song Yuvin itu cupu sekali.

Dia ingat bagaimana wajah Yuvin terkena cipratan lumpur dari sepatunya. Dia ingat bagaimana anak berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menangis keras karena celana putihnya kotor. Wajahnya jelek sekali saat itu, dia berlari ke arah seorang wanita--ibunya--dan mengadu dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk Kookheon. Ibu dari anak jelek dan cengeng tersebut tersenyum kepada Kookheon, membimbing Kookheon untuk meminta maaf kepada Yuvin selagi ia juga membisikan maaf ke telinga Kookheon. Dari kejadian itu sampai detik ini, Kookheon masih tidak memahami apa salahnya dan kenapa banyak sekali kata maaf yang terucap.

Setidaknya, sejak saat itu, Kookheon berhenti bermain dengan geng anak-anak perempuan milik adiknya dan memilih menghabiskan senja bersama Yuvin. Biasanya mereka bermain bola atau bersepeda sampai ke lingkungan sebelah. Mereka dulu masih anak-anak, apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selagi petang?

Song Yuvin itu menyebalkan. Dia banyak oceh. Dia suka bersikap layaknya jagoan sekalipun pribadinya jauh sekali dari kata ‘jagoan’. Di usianya yang sebelas tahun, dia pernah menangis keras karena terjatuh dari sepedanya sehingga membuat lututnya luka besar. Luka besar yang jelek--sama seperti orangnya. Kookheon berakhiran menggendong Yuvin di punggungnya dan membiarkan sepeda mereka berdua dititip dulu di rumah tetangga sekitar--tidak mungkin membonceng Yuvin karena sepeda mereka berdua adalah tipe sepeda BMX.

Sejak dulu sekali, Kookheon tahu ia dan Yuvin tidak akan bisa berjauhan. Hei, rumah mereka saling menempel di satu sisi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga?! Kookheon di usia tiga belas tahun pun bahkan sudah berhasil mengingat dengan baik jam-jam berapa saja lampu rumah di sebelahnya itu akan menyala.

Dari sekolah dasar beralih ke sekolah menengah pertama. Kookheon merasa biasa-biasa saja. Ia tumbuh normal dengan nutrisi yang ia rasa juga baik. Sesekali jerawat tumbuh dan baginya itu adalah problematika biasa. Dia mengalami krisis identitas pertamanya di SMP saat seorang anak perempuan (teman sekelasnya) menyentuh tangannya lebih dari lima belas detik. Lain dengan Yuvin; anak itu tumbuh dengan sedikit gelombang pada hidupnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi jerawat; banyak sekali sehingga sesekali Kookheon mengatainya “monster” sebelum anak kurang ajar itu melempar bantal sofanya ke arah Kookheon.

Fase ‘monster’ Yuvin tidak berlangsung lama. Di SMP kelas dua, temannya itu mulai terlihat membaik. Kookheon berani bilang seperti itu karena telah ada indikatornya.

“Ada yang ngasih gue surat cinta.”

Yuvin berkata ringan, berhasil membuat Kookheon langsung sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Yuvin yang sedang duduk di bawah sofa. Yah, kalau sekarang mereka sedang tidak duduk pun Yuvin masih lebih pendek dari Kookheon—satu hal lainnya yang biasa Kookheon jadikan bahan olokan kepada Yuvin.

“Ada orang yang naksir lo?” Kookheon terheran-heran. Dia menegakan badannya dari posisinya yang sedari tadi bersandar di sandaran sofa. “Gila. Naksir dari bagian mana? Buluk begini bisaan ditaksir.”

Yuvin mengadah untuk menatap Kookheon sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya. “Buluk buluk gini gue mempesona, buktinya ada yang naksir, tuh, Kak.” Yuvin kembali menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan permainan FIFA. Yuvin suka sekali bermain PS. Kookheon juga suka, tetapi tidak semaniak Yuvin. “Anak padus. Masih kelas satu, otomatis lo nggak bakal tau dia. Polos banget pas bilang suka ke gue, wajahnya merah _full_ malah kayak mau nangis.”

Deskripsi dari Yuvin membuat Kookheon tertarik. Anak kelas satu? Jelas, Kookheon tidak akan mengenalnya. Dia setahun lebih tua dari Yuvin, jadi mereka selalu terpisah di tahun pertama Kookheon naik jenjang pendidikan dan tahun terakhir Yuvin bersekolah.

“Lo bilang apa terusnya?”

Yuvin menyeringai. “Yah, gue mintain ID-nya aja. Gue belum tau dia orangnya gimana, tapi, kan, lumayan kalau ternyata bisa deket.”

Otak-otak oportunis.

“Anjir ternyata mau PDKT-an dulu dia. Siapa yang ngajarin lo punya pikiran kayak gitu, Vin?” Kookheon tergelak lalu mendorong pelipis Yuvin dengan kuat dan menimbulkan aduhan keras dari Yuvin. FIFA di televisi dan _joystick_ PS pun terabaikan saat kedua sahabat ini malah memutuskan untuk bermain adu gulat bohongan di ruang keluarga rumah Yuvin.

Sekalipun keduanya tertawa sampai petang dan mulai membicarakan ini-itu tanpa arah, ada satu perasaan tidak nyaman dalam diri Kookheon ketika Yuvin meraih ponselnya dan memilih menghubungi sang adik kelasnya saat ini juga di hadapan Kookheon. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Yuvin menyeringai kecil layaknya anak kecil ketika menunggu jawaban sang adik kelas.

Kookheon tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menunggu jawaban dari orang yang menyukaimu. Pengalaman percintaannya payah, dia hanya pernah dua kali menyukai orang dan keduanya hanya berakhiran sampai rasa suka tanpa Kookheon berani menyatakannya.

Ketika seminggu kemudian Yuvin datang di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia telah resmi berpacaran dengan adik kelas tersebut, sudah sewajarnya Kookheon merasa ada sesuatu yang memeras hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak mampu tersenyum selebar biasanya. Saat tengah malam menjelang, dia menatap foto Yuvin di lembaran foto yang diambil dari kamera analog miliknya beberapa bulan lalu.

Yah, Yuvin sebenarnya tidak jelek, sih. Akan tetapi, tidak tampan juga. Wajahnya standar. Kecerdasannya juga biasa saja. Sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam diri Yuvin adalah kemampuan bernyanyinya yang ada di atas rata-rata. Sedari dulu, Yuvin selalu berhasil menyabet juara lomba bernyanyi. Kookheon harus mengakui suara temannya itu indah sekali, potensinya untuk menjadi penyanyi profesional terbuka lebar.

Song Yuvin setidaknya memiliki satu kelebihan, sedangkan Kookheon di sini merasa tidak punya apa-apa. Semua yang ada di dalam dirinya adalah hal-hal yang standar. Dia tidak punya faktor ‘wow’ yang dapat memukau orang lain. Belum ada gadis yang menyukai dirinya.

Dia iri.

**.**

**.**

_“Gue mau kasih tau sesuatu—”_

“Hm?”

_“—tapi sebaiknya lo gak kaget. Ah, lo pasti kaget. Soalnya lo udah sering banget ngatain gue bodoh dan gak bakal diterima, tapi nyatanya gue diterima juga—”_

“Bisa nggak usah terlalu banyak pembukaannya? Lo mau ngasih tau apa, cepetan. Gue lagi nugas, nih.”

Wajah Yuvin terlihat bersinar di layar laptop Kookheon. Anak itu terlihat tumbuh dengan baik di tahun terakhirnya mengenyam pendidikan formal—detik-detik di mana Kookheon hampir tidak melihatnya lagi di setiap harinya karena ia melanjutkan studi kuliah di luar kota sedangkan Yuvin masih menetap di daerahnya. _“Oke, oke. Gue kasih tau, ya.”_

Kookheon mengangguk. Tatapannya fokus pada Yuvin di layar—mengabaikan bahwa ia masih memiliki dua laporan praktikum lain yang masih harus ia kumpulkan besok siang. Seharusnya ia mengerjakan tugasnya dan bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan _Skype_ bersama Yuvin, ah, tetapi persetan dengan itu semua.

Saat Kookheon mengerjap, Yuvin menyeringai lebar sekali sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan dramatis.

_“Gue diterima di kampus lo, Kak! Jurusan komunikasi!”_

“Anjir, nyogok berapa lo?!”

_“Bangsat!”_

**.**

**.**

Yuvin masih sama menyebalkannya dengan Yuvin yang Kookheon kenal. Dia masih bermulut besar, masih suka mengoceh hal-hal tidak berguna, dan yang paling penting masih sangat kurang ajar kepada Kookheon. Yang menjadi perbedaan signifikan antara mereka berdua saat ini adalah Yuvin yang sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kookheon.

Hanya sedikit. Sekitar satu-dua senti, tidak lebih. Jika Kookheon memakai sepatu ketsnya, jelas tidak akan terlihat perbedaan tinggi mereka—asal Yuvin memakai sandal jepit atau sepatu apapun dengan sol yang tidak tebal. Jika Yuvin memakai sepatu ketsnya, yah, sia-sia saja usaha Kookheon untuk terlihat lebih tinggi. Akan tetapi, Kookheon tidak semalu itu—tingginya masih terhitung normal dengan massa tubuh yang juga baik.

“Lo tinggal di mana, Kak?” tanya Yuvin ketika mereka berdua memasuki asrama yang akan dihuni Yuvin. Pemuda itu menarik kopernya dan membawa ranselnya selagi Kookheon membawakan satu kardus besar milik Yuvin. Di depan kamar, masih ada dua kardus lagi menunggu untuk dimasukan. Entah apa yang dibawa anak itu ke asrama, seingat Kookheon bawaannya tidak sebanyak ini saat menjadi mahasiswa baru.

“Kos deket fakultas gue,” jawab Kookheon singkat. Ia meletakkan kardus itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja belajar yang ada di kamar asrama tersebut. “Agak jauh dari sini soalnya fakultas gue juga jauh dari fakultas lo.”

Yuvin mengangguk, Ia meletakkan ranselnya di atas kasur lalu menaruh kopernya di dalam lemari. Anak itu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sesiku sementara Kookheon mulai berusaha membuka isi kardus yang ia bawa. “Nanti kapan-kapan kasih tau tempatnya di mana, ya. Kali aja gue mau mampir.” Yuvin terkekeh kemudian kembali keluar kamar. “Masih ada satu kardus lagi, nih, Kak! Bantuin dong!”

“Tangan gue udah kayak mau putus bawa satu kardus lo, ini masih ada dua lagi! Usahalah!” Kookheon melempar sebuah guling yang sudah tersedia pada kamar asrama Yuvin. Yuvin mengeluarkan suara tawa keras bagaikan seorang maniak dan berhasil membuat Kookheon mengernyitkan kening. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar tawa Yuvin.

“Ini kardus-kardus gue semuanya berat, lho! Biasanya lo paling ngegas kalau udah urusan angkat-angkat barang berat buat _workout_!” Yuvin berjalan keluar dari kamar asramanya dengan cengiran jenaka di wajah. “Lumayan, nih, agenda _workout_ gratis dan enak tanpa perlu ke gym!”

“Sialan,” decak Kookheon. Begitu dia melihat Yuvin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan satu kardus di tangan dan jalan yang sedikit sempoyongan, Kookheon mendengus keras. Dia langsung buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil alih kardus tersebut.

“Katanya nggak mau bantuin,” ujar Yuvin dengan nada menyebalkan. Kookheon memutar bola matanya—mengamankan posisi kardus itu pada tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kardusnya memang berat sekali, entah Yuvin membawa apa saja di dalamnya.

“Ngeliat cara lo bawa kardusnya, gue ngeri jatoh, anjir.” Kooheon menaruh dengan hati-hati kardus di tangannya ke atas lantai. “Lo bawa barang-barang apa, sih?! Banyak banget, perasaan gue awal ngekos cuma bawa beberapa barang.”

Yuvin tertawa kecil. “Kata nyokap gue, biar nggak banyak beli-beli barang lagi di sini,” jawab Yuvin. “Aneh banget, padahal, kan, enakan beli-beli di sini biar nggak usah bawa kebanyakan barang. Kayaknya Baginda Ratu masih punya _trust issue_ sama _money management_ gue deh.”

“Gegara lo juga waktu itu ngide beli Xbox pakai uang bulanan.” Kookheon mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam di mana Yuvin tiba-tiba membawa perangkat bermain _game_ itu ke dalam rumah. Kookheon tidak ikut-ikutan soal masalah tersebut, tetapi sebagai tetangga samping rumah, seisi rumah Kookheon bisa mendengar seluruh kemurkaan ibu dari Yuvin begitu mengetahui anaknya menghabiskan uang secara mendadak hanya untuk Xbox. “Masih trauma itu nyokap lo sama ketololan lo.”

Yuvin merengut. Satu kebiasaan Yuvin yang tidak bisa hilang dari kecil adalah merajuk ketika kesalahannya diungkit-ungkit. Aneh sekali memang, pemuda yang sudah puber dari jauh-jauh hari, namun masih sering bertingkah kekanakan. Kookheon sering mengatakan,

 _“dasar bungsu”_ jika Yuvin sudah mulai seperti bocah.

“Pantes, ya, nyokap gue nyuruh gue buat daftar di kampus yang sama kayak lo.”

Yuvin bergumam pelan ketika mereka mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang pemuda Song itu dari dalam kardusnya. Kookheon, yang sedari tadi menyenandungkan lagu Westlife—nostalgia masa kecil, pun langsung menoleh. “Emangnya kenapa?” tanya Kookheon.

Yuvin terkekeh halus. Suara Yuvin bagus bahkan sampai suara kekehannya pun juga merdu.

“Ya … pantes aja.” Yuvin mengeluarkan setumpuk komiknya dari dalam kardus. “Semacam … gue ada yang jagain kalau di sini. Ada yang ngontrol. Nyokap jadi gak terlalu khawatir.”

Kookheon mendengus sebelum satu tangannya terangkat untuk menjitak kepala sahabatnya sedari kecil tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Yuvin mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Kookheon, yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya, terdistraksi untuk melihat ke arah pemuda di depannya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

“Kenapa, Vin?” tanya Kookheon. Dia mengangkat ujung penanya dari kertas laporannya—menghindari ada tinta meleber keluar dan mengotori tugasnya yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan. “Susah tugasnya?”

“Nggak. Tugasnya lumayan gampang, meski banyak,” jawab Yuvin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop menuju ponselnya. “Cuma … yah, gitu, deh. Ada urusan ribet banget ini di BEM.”

Di tahun ketiga Kookheon (dan tahun kedua Yuvin, tentu saja), mereka berdua berhasil membangun persona yang cukup berbeda dari apa yang mereka jalani selama masih bersekolah. Di fakultasnya, yaitu Farmasi, Kookheon dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang baik dan ramah dengan akademik yang bisa dibilang baik. Kookheon tidak terlalu gencar ikut berorganisasi, dia hanya ikut Hima Farmasi dan UKM fotografi. Sekali pun berulang kali didesak oleh anak UKM paduan suara untuk bergabung, Kookheon tidak berminat sama sekali.

Lain lagi dengan Yuvin. Pemuda itu pada dasarnya adalah _social butterfly_ , dunia perkuliahan jelaslah surga baginya. Tiga bulan setelah masa maba Yuvin, Kookheon mendapati dirinya mengoceh panjang lebar sambil memijat pelipisnya karena mengetahui Yuvin mendaftar empat organisasi dan tiga UKM. Untungnya, Kookheon berhasil _knocking on some senses_ pada otak Yuvin sehingga sampai tahun kedua Yuvin bertahan pada dua organisasi dan dua UKM.

BEM Fakultas, BEM universitas, UKM _band_ , dan juga fotografi—mengikuti Kookheon. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya menyamai Kookheon, dia hanya bilang, _“kapan lagi ada kesempatan bareng lo lebih lama selain di UKM?”_ yang membuat Kookheon hanya bisa berkomentar, _“sinting, lo aja keseringan goyang kalau ngefotoin orang”_. Meski begitu, Yuvin tetap diterima dan mereka tetap terjebak di lingkup yang sama.

“Ohh,” jawab Kookheon sambil mengangguk maklum. “Fakultas apa univ?”

“Fakultas.” Yuvin masih memainkan hapenya. “Nana nggak bisa nge- _handle_ -nya sendirian. Kayaknya harus gue juga yang ke sana.”

Kening Kookheon mengerut. “Nana?”

“Ada, temen satu BEM gue. Cewek,” jelas Yuvin singkat sebelum dia menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Kookheon mengerjap bingung ketika Yuvin mulai memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tas. “Kak, gue cabut duluan, ya? Mau ngurusin BEM, nih, gila pada gak punya hati semua. Masa cewek disuruh _handle_ survey ke tempat kumuh sendirian.”

“Oh, ya, ya, silakan, Vin.” Kookheon mengangguk cepat. Dia sepakat dengan pendapat Yuvin; bahaya jika seorang perempuan harus mensurvey tempat sendirian. “Hati-hati di jalan, Vin! Jagain temen lo, siapa tau bisa jadi jodoh nanti.”

“Anjir, lo, Kak!” Yuvin tergelak sambil beranjak pergi dan melambaikan tangan ke Kookheon. “Sekalipun orangnya cakep, gue juga belum _segetol_ itu buat nyari jodoh! Masih trauma sama yang pas SMA!”

Ucapan Yuvin membuat Kookheon tersenyum simpul.

Pada faktanya, Kookheon sangat mengetahui bagaimana seorang Song Yuvin itu.

Jadi, ketika sebulan kemudian ia mendapati _update_ terbaru di Instagram Yuvin yang menunjukan potretnya dengan seorang gadis di malam kota dengan keterangan hari yang sama dengan saat di mana Yuvin memilih membatalkan sesi _ngumpul bareng di warkop_ mereka yang biasa, Kookheon hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengetikkan komentar,

_Kkheonn : Tumben fotonya gak goyang, Vin. Ada hikmahnya juga lo masuk fotografi ngikutin gue._

****

**.**

**.**

Kookheon bertemu seorang laki-laki menakjubkan di tahun terakhir kuliahnya. Namanya Hongjoong, usianya setahun di bawah Kookheon. Badannya kecil untuk laki-laki seusianya dengan pikiran yang sangat besar.

Mereka tidak bertemu di UKM fotografi ataupun Hima yang diikuti Kookheon. Mereka juga tidak bertemu ketika berusaha menghubungi dosen yang sama—nyatanya, Hongjoong yang berasal dari jurusan Sastra Inggris dengan Kookheon yang menempuh studi Farmasi tidak akan membuat mereka saling mengejar dosen yang sama atau pun berpapasan di kampus; semua orang tahu Fakultas Farmasi dan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya terletak sangat berjauhan.

Awal mereka bertemu sebenarnya klasik. Di parkiran motor kampus, di depan gedung rektorat, Kookheon menemukan satu dompet yang terjatuh. Ketika ia memungutnya, ia menemukan KTM atas nama Kim Hongjoong dan dengan sesegera mungkin Kookheon berusaha mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya. Kookheon mencari akun sosial medianya dan menghela napas lega ketika menyadari bahwa Kim Hongjoong ini adalah orang yang aktif di internet. Ia mengontaknya dan mereka membuat janji temu di perpustakaan universitas untuk bisa mengembalikan dompet Hongjoong.

Niatannya hanya mengembalikan dompet, tetapi mata Kookheon tertarik ke buku bacaan yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu. _Finding Sisu : Hidup Sehat dan Seimbang ala Orang Finlandia_. Kookheon pernah baca buku itu di perpustakaan fakultasnya. Dia jadi mengeluarkan pertanyaan, “lo baca buku itu juga?” dan terciptalah dialog panjang di antara mereka berdua.

Sesederhana itu awal pertemuan mereka.

Dari dialog tentang buku, mereka berpindah ke perihal fakultas masing-masing. Ketika waktu semakin malam, mereka bertukar kontak—Hongjoong bilang mungkin dia akan bertanya tentang buku-buku lain ke Kookheon. Kookheon bukanlah orang yang rajin membaca; dia hanya membaca ketika sempat. Akan tetapi, Hongjoong tersenyum sangat lebar ketika menyodorkan nomornya dan Kookheon tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Komunikasi mereka berdua terus berlanjut bahkan sampai-sampai Kookheon menulis paragraf demi paragraf pada Bab 1 di skripsinya sambil _skype_ dengan Hongjoong.

“Lama banget, sih, buka pintunya, anjing,” keluh Yuvin suatu hari ketika dia memutuskan merangsek masuk ke kos Kookheon tanpa permisi. Kookheon hanya memutar bola mata lalu meminta maaf ke Hongjoong karena ada satu manusia raksasa mengganggu _quality time_ mereka berdua. “Oh, lagi _video call_ sama doi ternyata.”

“ _Halo Yuvin!”_ sapa Hongjoong dari seberang panggilan. Kookheon bisa melihat Hongjoong melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera. Yuvin mendengus keras sebagai balasannya, tetapi tetap tersenyum dan balas melambai ke Hongjoong. _“Ngapain di kosan Kak Kookheon?”_

“Ya, ngapain, kek,” jawab Yuvin . Dia berjalan mendekat ke meja Kookheon, matanya tertuju pada rentetan skripsi Kookheon. “Lo ngerjain skripsi dibantu sama Hongjoong?”

Kening Kookheon mengerut. “Ya, kagaklah! Mana paham Hongjoong sama skripsi gue!” Kookheon menatap Yuvin dengan tatapan tajam. “Lo ngapain di sini? Dateng kagak permisi, dikasih masuk malah ngeliatin skripsi gue.”

“Gabut gue di asrama,” jawab Yuvin. Dia sama sekali tidak berpindah dari posisinya—membaca rentetan paragraf di Microsoft Word Kookheon yang sedang terbuka seolah ia paham isinya apa. “Skripsi lo kualitatif apa kuantitatif, Kak?”

“Lah, ngerti-ngertian lo kualitatif sama kuantitatif,” kata Kookheon. Dia sedikit terkejut pada fakta bahwa Yuvin mengetahui perihal perskripsian. “Udah nyuri _start_ buat bikin skripsi ya, lo?”

Yuvin berdecak keras. “Ngaco aja lo. Gue masih semester lima, tugas gue numpuk banget mana sempet mikirin skripsi.” Yuvin kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil alih _mouse_ laptop Kookheon dan menggerakannya. “Eh, Joong, lo emangnya nggak capek apa ngobrol sama Kak Kookheon sambil dia ngerjain skripsi? Dia kalau nugas, kan, hobinya ngacangin orang.”

Kookheon ingin sekali memukul kepala Yuvin karena sembarangan sekali merusak citranya di depan Hongjoong. Sayangnya, niatannya sudah lebih dulu teredam karena mendengar tawa Hongjoong dari seberang panggilan.

Di layar tertampang wajah Kookheon dan Yuvin bersanding dengan sosok Hongjoong yang tengah tertawa. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tertawa dengan ringan dan santai; Kookheon hanya terdiam melihatnya sambil berpikir apa yang bisa membuat mahasiswa Sastra Inggris itu bisa terlihat senang seperti itu.

“ _Nggak, kok, nggak! Gue gak capek nemenin Kak Kookheon ngerjain skripsi._ ” Hongjoong membalas ketika tawanya telah selesai. Dia memperbaiki kupluk dari _hoodie_ yang tengah dipakainya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arah layar dengan penuh senyum. “By the way _, kalian berdua lucu banget dinamiknya. Sayang banget gue belum pernah ketemu Yuvin secara langsung, ini kayaknya kali pertama gue ngomong juga sama Yuvin, ya?_ ”

Wajah Yuvin menunjukan suatu ekspresi yang hampir belum pernah Kookheon lihat sebelumnya. Kookheon mengerutkan kening—berusaha mengidentifikasi sebelum sepersekian detik setelahnya menyerah.

“Iya juga, ya. Gue tau lo juga biasanya dari cerita Kak Kukon atau cuma sekedar ikutan halo-halo aja kalau kalian lagi teleponan,” gumam Yuvin. Kookheon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikiran Yuvin sampai saat ini.

Sebenarnya, Kookheon sering mengajak Yuvin untuk bertemu langsung dengan Hongjoong. Sayangnya, Yuvin selalu bertanya, “ini _double date_ bukan? Gue mau ajak Lia” dan Kookheon tidak suka dengan konsep _double date_ itu. Dia bukan tidak suka dengan Lia, gadis yang baru saja dipacari Yuvin dua bulan lalu—entah bagaimana ceritanya, rasanya kabur sekali di ingatan Kookheon—atau tidak suka dengan ide Yuvin.

_Double date_? Dia dan Hongjoong belum menjadi apa-apa, mereka masih sebatas teman dekat.

“Well _, sekarang akhirnya ngobrol juga. Gue bisa paham kenapa Kak Kookheon deket sama lo_ ,” ujar Hongjoong. Mata besarnya tertuju ke Kookheon dan entah kenapa, Kookheon merasa lidahnya kelu. “Yuvin’s nice, same goes with you, Kak _. Seneng banget bisa kenal kalian berdua_.”

Kookheon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Jam dua dini hari setelahnya, tentu saja dengan Yuvin berada di sisi kasurnya karena sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin tidak menginap jika sudah datang di malam hari, Kookheon memandang langit-langit kosannya sambil berpikir ulang.

Orientasi seksual sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah baginya untuk kali ini.

Kookheon tetap berpikir sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum pada pukul empat pagi Yuvin menendangnya sampai jatuh dari atas kasur.

“Bangsat, Yuvin!”

“Eungh … Lo masih bangun, Kak? Buset, dah.”

**.**

**.**

“Kak, yakin kamu nggak butuh buku apa-apa buat skripsinya?”

Kookheon, yang sedari tadi ponselnya dipenuhi oleh pesan tidak berguna dari Yuvin, menoleh. “Eh, nggak, kok, Joong.” Kookheon tersenyum simpul. “Kamu cari aja kamu butuh buku apa. Aku cuma beli satu _manga_ ini aja, kok. Bahan buat skripsi belum nambah lagi.”

Hongjoong mengulas senyum tipis. “Mau sekalian aku bayarin nggak, Kak?”

Kookheon baru akan menjawab, tetapi ponselnya lebih dulu berdering. Telepon masuk dari Yuvin. Kookheon memutar bola matanya. “Bentar, ya, Joong. Yuvin nelepon.” Kookheon tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Hongjoong, dia tahu pemuda berbadan kecil itu akan memperbolehkannya.

Kookheon membalikan badannya lalu mengangkat telepon. “Paan, sih, nelepon-nelepon?! Kan, udah gue bilang gue lagi jalan sama Hongjoong. Ngerusak waktu orang pacaran aja lu! Giliran lo jalan sama Lia gak pernah gue ganggu.”

“ _Judes banget anjir, mentang-mentang baru jadian sebulan masih anget-angetnya_.” Suara menyebalkan Yuvin terdengar. Kookheon memutar bola matanya. “ _Bantuin gue dong. Nitip obat.”_

“Hah?” Kookheon mendadak bingung sekali. “Kenapa lo?”

“ _Kagak kenapa-napa, sih. Cuma tadi pagi, kan, gue lagi beresin kamar terus kepala gue kejedot. Sakit, sih, emang. Tapi gak nyangka aja sampe demam gini,”_ jelas Yuvin. Cara bicaranya terdengar memelas sekali. “ _Nitip yak, pas lo udah balik sama Hongjoong_.”

“Perlu gue bawain sekarang?” Kookheon tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa khawatir. Yuvin dalam mode sehat saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi jika sakit?

“ _Kagak usah. Jalan aja sana sama Hongjoong. Jangan keseringan balesin_ chat _gue, entar aja abis ini kita kelonan. Jangan lupa obat gue eaps.”_

“Orang gila.” Kookheon langsung memutuskan panggilan mereka dan berbalik ke Hongjoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran.

“Kenapa Yuvin, Kak?” tanya Hongjoong bingung.

Kookheon mengangkat bahunya. “Biasa, orang gila butuh perhatian,” jawab Kookheon asal. Dia menaruh satu _manga_ yang tadi ia ambil ke rak di depannya—peduli amat jika rak itu adalah rak-rak buku literasi bahasa Inggris. “Udahan belum Joong?”

Hongjoong mengangguk. “Udah.”

Kookheon mengambil satu tangan Hongjoong. “Ayo kita bayar bukunya,” ucap Kookheon sambil tersenyum dan tetap menggandeng tangan Hongjoong. “Abis ini aku nganterin kamu pulang soalnya aku Yuvin sakit dan nitip obat. Nggak apa, kan?”

Gelengan dari Hongjoong cukup melegakan bagi Kookheon. “Nggak apa, Kak. Ayo kita bayar bukunya.”

Selagi mereka membayar buku, Kookheon bisa mendengar Hongjoong bergumam, “Yuvin sakit … Semoga cepet sembuh ya, Yuvin ...”

Itu membuat Kookheon tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

Skripsi Kookheon telah selesai. Begitu juga dengan sidangnya. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu wisudanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, jadwal Kookheon sudah padat sekali dengan perayaan sana-sini. Hongjoong juga sempat merayakannnya—hanya membawakan sekotak donat dari toko kue dekat kampus dan ucapan bahagia. Berhasil membuat Kookheon merasa makin jatuh cinta ke sosok pemuda yang sudah dipacarinya selama lebih dari enam bulan itu.

“Spada! Cowok ganteng dateng!”

Kookheon tidak bisa menahan umpatan dan ragam caci-maki untuk tetap bertahan di dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu secara tiba-tiba. Padahal niatnya hari ini adalah berbaring saja sampai tidak punya tulang punggung.

“Ngapain lo dateng, sih, anjir?!”

“Hehehe.” Kepala Yuvin menyembul dari balik daun pintu kamar Kookheon. Pemuda yang sudah lebih tinggi dari Kookheon (menyebalkan sekali) itu merangsek masuk dengan bunyi yang ribut. “Kak, gue bawa makanan, nih. Bantuin napa.”

Indera penciuman Kookheon mengenali aromanya.

“Pizza?!”

“Yoi!” Wajah Yuvin mencerah bersamaan dengan Kookheon yang langsung terbangun. “Khusus buat sarjana farmasi gue yang baru aja resmi!”

Kookheon mengambil boks pizza dari tangan Yuvin sambil berpura-pura menghapus air matanya. Siapa yang mengira Yuvin akan memberikannya hadiah lagi? Pemuda aneh itu memang datang ke sidang Kookheon dan membawa sebuket kecil bunga, tetapi aneh juga rasanya menerima hadiah lagi setelah euforianya hampir berlalu.

Setelah menyiapkan pizzanya dan Yuvin sudah melepas jaketnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai balkon kos Kookheon—agar segar terkena udara jam sepuluh pagi. Kookheon yang pertama mengambil pizza; Yuvin yang menyerahkan kesempatan itu.

“Lagi banyak duit ya, lo, sampai beliin gue pizza?” tanya Kookheon setelah menghabiskan potongan pizza pertamanya. Dia mengamati Yuvin yang menyantap satu potong pizza—yah, meskipun dibilangnya buat Kookheon, Yuvin mana mau melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti itu. “Biasanya buat internet aja minta _tethering_.”

“Kurang ajar si bangke,” keluh Yuvin dengan pipi menggembung. Lucu, Kookheon sampai mendengus geli melihatnya. “Gue beliin khusus buat lo ini. Hongjoong nggak ngasih lo pizza, kan?”

Kookheon menggeleng. “Tapi dia beliin gue ayam.”

“Lo lebih suka pizza,” ujar Yuvin. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantongan lain yang ia bawa. “Plus cola. Lo maniak cola.”

“Lo juga maniak cola, ya, anjir. Nggak usah segitunya,” kata Kookheon. Dia mengambil potongan lainnya. “Lia juga gak pernah lo kasih minum cola, kan. Jangan goblok.”

Yuvin menyeringai lebar.

Keduanya pun lanjut makan dengan tenang. Matanya terarah ke arah langit biru yang terbentang di atas sana. Benaknya mulai memikirkan perihal wisudanya nanti, apakah dia akan banyak dimintai foto bersama oleh para juniornya? Kookheon sudah mengirimkan undangan wisudanya ke kedua orangtuanya, akankah mereka datang? Baju apa yang mereka akan pakai? Bagaimana suasana wisudanya nanti?

“Kak.”

Suara Yuvin yang memanggilnya membuat Kookheon menoleh. “Ya?”

“Lo nyangka nggak, sih, Kak, akhirnya lo sampai ke titik ini?”

Pertanyaan acak dari Yuvin membuat Kookheon menoleh dan mengerutkan kening. “Maksudnya gimana?” tanya Kookheon. “Ke titik mana?”

Yuvin mendengus sambil tersenyum. “Titik di mana akhirnya wisuda. Kayak … gue ngerasanya kemarin masih _ngintilin_ lo ke mana-mana pas SD. Terus lanjut SMP. Lanjut SMA. Sekarang lo udah lulus kuliah dan bakal jadi orang dewasa sepenuhnya.”

Ucapan Yuvin membuat Kookheon ikut tersenyum. Ingatannya kembali berkelana ke masa kecilnya dengan Yuvin. Yuvin masih lebih pendek darinya dan masih lebih kecil. Yuvin masih jadi anak laki-laki cengeng tukang mengadu. Soal mengganggu dan cari perhatiannya masih sama bagi Kookheon, tetapi selebihnya ia rasa Yuvin dan dirinya tumbuh dengan baik.

“Gue juga nggak ngerasa. Cepet banget tiba-tiba gue udah mau wisuda aja,” tanggap Kookheon. Dia menyenderkan bahunya ke sisi tubuh Yuvin. Satu perbedaan lainnya adalah Yuvin semasa kecil tidak sanggup menahan tubuh Kookheon jika ia ingin bersandar atau sekadar menumpukan badannya—membuat Kookheon-lah yang biasanya memberi bahunya untuk Yuvin.

Kookheon lupa sejak kapan Yuvin tidak masalah dengan beban tambahan di badannya akibat badan Kookheon yang bertumpu padanya.

“Ada rencana kapan nikah, Kak?”

Kookheon tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

“Anjirlah, gue masih umur segini. Waktunya masih lama banget buat mikirin kapan nikah,” jawab Kookheon. Dia langsung kembali duduk tegak dan menatap Yuvin dengan geli. “Bener-bener, ya, lo.”

Yuvin _nyengir_. “Ya, nggak apa kali. Kita harus nyoba bikin _planning_ masa depan,” ujar Yuvin. Dia menuangkan colanya ke dalam gelas. “Ada bayangan nggak lo bakal serius sama Hongjoong, Kak?”

Kookheon terdiam.

“Jujur?”

“Ya jujurlah.”

Bibir Kookheon tertutup rapat untuk beberapa detik. “Belum tau,” jawab Kookheon. “Gue sama Hongjoong … gue akuin dia baik banget. Kita suka berantem, tapi masalahnya itu-itu aja. Dia banyak larang ini-itu, tapi selalu kasih pengertian kenapa. Agak susah di- _handle_ , tapi gak masalah.”

Yuvin terdiam. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya yang tengah berpikir itu lucu dan berhasil membuat Kookheon tertawa.

“Jangan mikir. Muka lo jelek kalau mikir.” Kookheon bergurau sambil menoyor ringan kepala Yuvin. “Lagian, kenapa terlalu dipikirin soal nikah sih?”

Yuvin mengerutkan kening. “Emangnya nggak boleh?”

Kookheon mendengus. “Kita, kan, ganteng.” Terdengar menjijikan, sih, saat mengatakannya. Akan tetapi, Kookheon tahu dia tampan—bahkan pacarnya sendiri mengakuinya. “Nggak mungkinlah, ya, nikah jadi urusan ribet. Eh, nggak tau.”

Yuvin mengangguk-angguk. “Iya juga, ya.” Yuvin menyetujui. “Mungkin gak bakal susah. Apalagi buat gue, soalnya gantengnya gue maksimal.”

“Najis.” Kookheon membuat gestur ingin muntah. “Geli dengernya.”

Balasan dari Yuvin hanya tawa. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepak rokok. Kookheon tersenyum miring, dia lupa Yuvin mulai merokok sejak tahun keduanya berkuliah.

Selagi Yuvin menjepitkan selinting tembakau itu di antara kedua bibirnya, Kookheon mengamatinya dengan seksama. Kookheon tidak merasa Yuvin lebih tampan darinya, tetapi Kookheon tahu kalau Yuvin memang atraktif. Kookheon tidak suka merokok (dan tidak akan bisa), namun Kookheon mampu memberi apresiasi lebih dari profil samping Yuvin yang menjadi jauh lebih mempesona ketika tengah menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya.

“Kalau kita belum nikah juga sampai umur tiga puluh …” Asap rokok keluar perlahan dari celah bibir Yuvin. “Kita nikahin satu sama lain aja, Kak.”

“ _Wong gendeng_.” Kookheon berdecak. “Otaknya kebanyakan _asep_ rokok.”

Yuvin balik berdecak. “Seriusan ini.” Yuvin melepas rokoknya dari bibir, menyisihkan abu rokoknya di sisi balkon. “Daripada jadi aib keluarga karena kagak laku-laku, kalau sampai umur tiga puluh kita belum nikah juga … Kenapa gak nikah sama satu sama lain aja?”

Kening Kookheon mengerut. Dia berusaha mencari kerasionalan dari ucapan Yuvin dengan susah payah.

“Tapi kita beda setahun, Vin.”

Yuvin tertawa. “Iya juga. Ya udah, sampai gue tiga puluh dan lo tiga satu, gimana?” Yuvin kembali menyesap rokoknya. “Makin kedengeran gak mungkin, kan, buat lo sama gue belum nikah di umur segitu?”

Masuk akal.

“Ya udah, deh. Terserah lo aja.”

Saat Kookheon mengangguk dan menyetujuinya, mereka berdua langsung tertawa keras karena kebodohan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

“SI ANJING, LO BENERAN SERIUS?!”

Kookheon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak di wisudanya ketika Yuvin datang kepadanya dengan sebuket besar bunga dan sebuah map dokumen merek _compass_ warna hijau.

“Serius ini.” Yuvin kemudian mengeluarkan sebilah pulpen dari saku kemeja batik yang ia kenakan. Kookheon hanya bisa terkagum dengan jalan pikiran aneh Yuvin—bahkan orangtuanya yang di sebelahnya juga memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan bingung. “Ayo cepet tanda tangan. Gue udah bawa materai, nih!”

“Eh anjir, seriusan?!” Sekali lagi, Kookheon terkejut. Terlebih ketika Yuvin menyodorkan map tersebut ke arah Kookheon dan menodong pulpennya. Sudah ada materai tertempel di atas nama (Kim Kookheon) yang ditulis cetak tebal.

Di atas kertas, tertulis **PAKTA INTEGRITAS**.

“Lo sebenernya tau gak, sih, maksud dari Pakta Integritas itu apa?!”

“Ya, masa gue tulis ‘Pakta Pernikahan’?!” Yuvin mendesis keras. “Itu poin-poinnya jelas banget. Cepetan woi, sebelum dibaca sama Hongjoong isinya.”

“Hongjoong aja lagi ke toilet?!”

“Ya, makanya cepet tanda tangan, goblok!”

Yah, Song Yuvin memang aneh dan suka bercanda. Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin, kan, Kookheon menikahi Yuvin? Kookheon tertawa geli sambil menandatangani materainya.

“Lo nempelin materainya pake apa?” tanya Kookheon. “Nasi?”

“Kagak,” jawab Yuvin sambil _nyengir_ lebar. “Ludah gue sendiri.”

“Otak lo kebalik sumpah.”

Pada hari wisuda Kookheon, ia dihadapi oleh selembar janji bertanda tangan sah di atas materai 6000 mengenai pernikahannya—yang bahkan masih belum jelas tanda-tandanya.

**.**

**.**

Kookheon tahu seharusnya ia tidak bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia sudah dewasa. Usianya akan menyentuh kepala tiga dalam beberapa minggu lagi; sudah banyak asam garam kehidupan ia lalui. Kookheon tidak memilih melanjutkan sepak terjangnya dalam dunia farmasi lebih jauh alias dia tidak mau menjadi apoteker. Dia memilih bekerja kantoran di bagian yang masih membutuhkan kemampuannya. Pekerjaannya pun masih stagnan di tempat yang sama dengan Yuvin sejak hampir enam tahun yang lalu—sesuatu yang harus ia syukuri karena mencari pekerjaan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di kantor yang sama dengan Yuvin. Kookheon sama sekali tidak merencanakan kenapa ia bisa kembali terjebak di lingkaran yang sama dengan Yuvin.

Sejujurnya, dia curiga sekali kalau diam-diam Yuvin meretas laptopnya dan mencari seluruh informasi tentang di perusahaan mana saja yang tengah Kookheon ajukan lamaran.

Kookheon, sih, tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga untuk terus bersama Yuvin, aneh juga mengingat mereka sudah sangat lama saling kenal dan Kookheon seolah tidak memiliki rasa jenuh terus-terusan melihat wajah Yuvin.

“Kak Kookheon. Kak Kukon. Kak.”

Suara Yuvin mengalihkan perhatian Kookheon yang tengah menyetir mobil. “Iya, Vin?”

“Abis ini mau langsung pulang atau gimana?”

Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Mereka sudah berada di jalan menuju arah pulang dan Yuvin malah bertanya sekarang. Itu membuat Kookheon berdecak. “Ini udah arah jalan ke rumah, Vin,” kata Kookheon. “Mau mampir dulu?”

“Mau,” jawab Yuvin. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan cenderung serius. Hal tersebut berhasil memancing beberapa pertanyaan di benak Kookheon. _Mau ke mana? Kenapa kurang antusias seperti itu?_

“Ke mana?” tanya Kookheon lagi. Kali ini, ia memperlambat laju mobil sehingga mereka tidak terlalu jauh berjalan.

Yuvin menghela napas berat. “Mau minum.” Yuvin kemudian kembali menghela napas. “Ayo _waste the night_ lagi. Udah lama kita nggak kayak gitu.”

Kookheon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai bagai orang bodoh ketika ia memutarbalikan mobilnya ke arah yang berbeda. Dia sudah tahu. Ini adalah tingkah lama Song Yuvin yang bagaikan tanpa ujung. Tingkah yang tanpa sadar membuatnya harus memberi perhatian lebih. Tingkah yang selalu berhasil membuat Kookheon membanting kemudi ke tujuan yang berlawanan,

Sudah sejak lama sekali Kookheon menyadari bahwa ini adalah siklus yang berulang.

Yuvin meminta pulang bersamanya sampai rela datang ke ruangan kerja Kookheon—mengajaknya pulang bersama ketika jam kerja Kookheon lebih lama daripada Yuvin. Di perjalanan, mereka akan diam saja tanpa ada musik berputar di belakang. Begitu telah lelah terlalu lama diam, Yuvin akan memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Memanggil nama Kookheon sebelum pada akhirnya meminta mereka berbalik arah. Tidak ingin pulang. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan menegak alkohol dengan dasi terpasang longgar di kerah.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba pengen minum?” tanya Kookheon. Basa-basi, sebetulnya.

Jika Song Yuvin belum berubah, alasannya akan tetap selalu sama yaitu—

“Gue batal … sama Nara.”

—kegagalannya yang terus-menerus dalam menjalin hubungan. Memangnya ada apa lagi?

**.**

**.**

Yuvin kelihatan baik-baik saja untuk seseorang yang batal menikah tahun depan.

Yuvin dan Nara sudah bersama sejak lama sekali. Baik dari keluarga Yuvin, keluarga Nara, bahkan sampai keluarga Kookheon yang masih sangat dekat dengan keluarga Yuvin, mengetahui betapa seriusnya Yuvin-Nara menjalin hubungan mereka. Sudah berjalan empat tahun, sesekali cekcok biasa seperti pasangan pada umumnya, dan juga terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Itu membuat Kookheon yakin bahwa Nara-lah _end game_ dari seluruh sepak terjang asmara Yuvin.

Kookheon masih ingat betapa bersinarnya wajah Yuvin waktu ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi layar ponselnya yang sedang menunjukan wajah bahagia Nara ketika Yuvin melamarnya. Kookheon tahu bagaimana mereka berdua telah merencakan semuanya dengan baik. Kookheon tahu bagaimana cerewetnya Yuvin soal konsep pernikahan mereka dan bagaimana semangatnya Nara soal pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan. Dia tahu berapa nominal yang telah Yuvin siapkan untuk acara berbahagianya—yang membuat Kookheon berpikir berapa banyak RW yang bisa ia traktir es cendol dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Semua itu pupus dalam waktu yang singkat. Bagaikan ditinggal mengerjap dan semua langsung pupus pergi.

Bukan Kookheon yang kehilangan, tetapi ia-lah yang merasa kosong.

“Lo seriusan gak apa, Vin?” Di suatu siang, ketika Kookheon bermain di kamar Yuvin yang berisi terlalu banyak kenangan mereka sedari kecil, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ke pria Song yang tengah rebahan di kasur sambil bermain ponsel.

“Udah seribu kali kayaknya lo nanya itu ke gue dari seminggu lalu,” jawab Yuvin dengan ringan. Tidak ada kesedihan terdengar dari suaranya. “Gue baik-baik aja, Kim Kookheon. Sumpah. Lo gak perlu terlalu khawatir.”

Jawaban dari Yuvin membuat Kookheon sedikit ragu. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit—berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk benar-benar memastikan bahwa Yuvin baik-baik saja. “Maaf, ya, Vin, kalau kesannya gue terlalu ikut campur atau gimana,” ucap Kookheon. Dia beringsut untuk melipat kedua tangannya di pinggiran kasur Yuvin dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas sana. “Cuma … lo kayak tenang banget? Lo nerima semua kegagalan lo dengan begitu aja.”

Kookheon tidak langsung menerima jawabannya.

Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Yuvin menghentikan kegiatan _scrolling_ apapun itu di layar ponselnya. Ketika Yuvin menghela napas dan bangkit untuk duduk di pinggiran kasurnya—tepat di depan pandangan Kookheon—ia baru terdengar sangat lelah.

“Apalagi yang bisa gue lakuin sekarang selain nerima, Kak?” Pertanyaan balik dari Yuvin itu jelas bukan tipe pertanyaan yang bisa Kookheon jawab. “Nara sama gue udah selesai. Kita batal nikah, ya udah nggak apa. Daripada dipaksain dan malah berujung nggak enak pada akhirnya. Mending dari sekarang.”

“Nggak merasa sia-sia?” Kookheon bertanya lagi. Dia menatap Yuvin dengan bingung. Ia mempertanyakan bagaimana seseorang yang ia kenal cengeng di masa kecilnya bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sangat penuh kalkulasi dan pertimbangan. “Empat tahun lo sama dia, Vin. Gak ada penyesalan?”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Yuvin menjawab dengan senyum lembut terpampang di wajahnya.

“Nggak. Empat tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi berhasil juga buat Nara sadar ke mana hatinya berlabuh,” jelas Yuvin. Dia kini memandang Kookheon dan satu tangannya menepuk pucuk kepala Kookheon. Biasanya, Kookheon tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Akan tetapi, untuk kali ini Kookheon memaklumi.

“Lo sendiri gimana?”

Yuvin bukanlah orang yang egois, Kookheon tahu. Jika ternyata Nara-lah yang menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, Kookheon tahu Yuvin akan merelakan perempuan impiannya itu mengejar citanya.

“Gue?” Yuvin memutar bola matanya dengan gaya yang konyol dan menyebalkan. Kookheon kesal sekali melihatnya, ia sampai menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu.

Raut wajah ringan di wajah Yuvin berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kookheon baca. Dia seolah tengah berkontemplasi apakah sebaiknya makan mie goreng dengan nasi atau tidak, tetapi Kookheon tahu isi pikiran Yuvin lebih luas lagi daripada itu. Terlebih ketika Yuvin kembali menatapnya tepat di mata—berhasil membuat Kookheon kaget sendiri.

“Iya.” Kookheon mengangguk. “Nara udah tau ke mana dia harus mengarah setelah empat tahun sama lo. Kalau lo gimana?”

Mungkin pertanyaan Kookheon akan menyinggung Yuvin. Mungkin juga akan menyebabkan Yuvin merasa bahwa Kookheon terlalu ikut campur. Entahlah, Kookheon tidak bermaksud buruk saat menanyakan itu.

Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

“Gue rasa gue bakalan baik-baik aja, Kak.” Yuvin menarik napas panjang terus menghembuskannya. “Lagian tahun depan gue tiga puluh tahun. Kalau gue masih gagal nikah juga sama entah-siapa-selanjutnya, setidaknya gue bakalan nikah sama lo.”

Mata Kookheon membesar. Dia langsung duduk tegap.

Dia kira Yuvin sudah lupa.

“Lo masih inget pakta itu?!”

“Ya, masihlah, duh! Perjanjiannya masih ada di lemari gue!”

Kookheon mengernyitkan keningnya jijik. “Cepet-cepet deh, lo cari calon lagi. Biar urusan nikahan lo gak batal. Kalau perlu minta balikan lagi sama Nara!” Kookheon beringsut menjauh dari kasur Yuvin. “Aneh banget kalau kita nikah, anjir!”

**.**

**.**

Ada seorang wanita yang menarik perhatian Kookheon di kantornya.

Kookheon mendengus geli saat menyadarinya. Kisah cintanya berakhir di Hongjoong dan itu sudah lama sekali, Kookheon tidak menyangka dia akan menyukai seseorang lagi.

Bukan, bukan berarti dia gagal _move on_ dari Hongjoong yang bahkan sudah menikah dua tahun lalu dengan seorang pria bernama Park Seonghwa. _Hell_ , Kookheon bahkan datang ke pernikahannya dengan Yuvin—berhasil membuat Hongjoong salah paham dan mengira bahwa Kookheon menjalin hubungan dengan Yuvin. Sebuah reuni kecil yang menyenangka; sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi dari Kookheon kepada Hongjoong dan begitu sebaliknya.

Kookheon hanya berpikir … cinta itu rumit. Kompleks. Bukan sesuatu yang harus ia pikirkan ketika masih banyak yang bisa ia kejar.

Namun, sekarang usianya sudah tiga puluh tahun. Orangtuanya bukanlah tipe orangtua yang mendesak agar Kookheon cepat-cepat menikah, tetapi ia tahu sesekali mamanya sesekali bertanya mengapa Kookheon masih menikmati waktunya sendiri ketika kabar si A menikah dan si B punya anak terus bergema di sekitar mereka.

“Nungguin Yuvin dulu, Ma,” tanggap Kookheon asal di suatu pagi di hari Minggu ketika mamanya, untuk kesekian kalinya, bertanya tentang _nonexistent love life_ milik Kookheon.

“Kak Yuvin kemarin baru batal nikah, Bang. Masa gak dikasih waktu buat nata hati,” celetuk adiknya yang ikut keluar rumah. Adiknya berbeda tiga tahun darinya dan belum menikah, tetapi setidaknya dia lebih beruntung karena sudah tunangan. “Lo mau nungguin dia nikah duluan sampai kapan? Aneh banget logika lo.”

Kookheon merengut kecil mendengar ucapan adiknya. “Gue belum ada _passion_ nyari pasangan.”

“Ada-ada aja kamu, Bang.” Mamanya merespon juga. “Mau nungguin Yuvin atau emang mau nikahnya sama Yuvin?”

Kookheon langsung menatap datar mamanya. “Emangnya Mama bisa kebayang kalau aku nikah sama Yuvin?” tanya Kookheon. Sebenarnya dia cukup takut dengan topik ini. Tidak ada orang rumahnya yang tahu mengenai pakta integritas konyol yang ia buat dengan Yuvin waktu itu. “Yuvin, kan, berisik. Abang marah mulu kalau sama dia.”

Alis mamanya terangkat sebelah. “Marah tapi tetep temenan sampai segede ini. Ke mana-mana berdua, sebentar lagi ngalahin Upin dan Ipin. Apa namanya kalau bukan sayang?”

“Ketergantungan, Ma.” Adiknya menimbrung.

Tidak lama kemudian, sandal jepit Kookheon melayang ke adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

“Gue lagi naksir seseorang, tau!” seru Kookheon. “Namanya Byul. Orang _finance_ di kantor. Manis. Setinggi ini—” Kookheon menunjuk dagunya. “—potongan rambutnya pendek. Baik banget, ketemu di depan mesin _fotocopy_ kantor. Udah ngobrol panjang lebar juga, kadang jalan abis pulang kantor.”

Adiknya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajha menyebalkan. “Pacaran, nggak?”

Kookheon merengut lagi. “Belom, sih.”

“Hadeh.”

Kookheon tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang mengkhawatirkan kisah cintanya ketika Kookheon tidak sekhawatir itu. Ralat, dia mungkin tidak akan khawatir sama sekali jika tidak melakukan perjanjian bodoh di atas materai 6000.

Song Yuvin memang sialan, efeknya baru terasa beberapa tahun kemudian rupanya.

**.**

**.**

Saat bersama Yuvin, Kookheon seperti tidak diberikan kesempatan memilih. Yang lebih muda mampu mengontrolnya sedemikian rupa sehingga Kookheon selalu berada dalam genggamannya dengan mudah. Jika pun ia bisa memilih, ujung-ujungnya Kookheon tetap mengikuti apa yang dimau Yuvin dan membuat sahabatnya itu menyeringai jahat penuh kemenangan.

Kookheon hanya bercerita bahwa dia gagal, lagi, dalam mengambil hati seorang perempuan manis dari divisi sebelah—karena laki-laki sialan dari divisi lainnya telah lebih dulu mengambil langkah ketika Kookheon masih menimbang-nimbang—dan Yuvin langsung memutuskan bahwa mereka akan kembali _waste the night_ sehabis pulang kerja.

Itu membuat Kookheon kembali bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan melupakan masalah dalam berteguk-teguk alkohol menjadi budaya mereka. Dia menatap Yuvin yang tengah mengemudi mobilnya dalam kecepatan di atas rata-rata dengan serius, benaknya mulai memikirkan apakah Yuvin juga sedang berada di posisi yang sama dengannya sehingga pria itu antusias sekali dalam membawanya ke bar langganan mereka.

Di bar, mereka pun tidak melakukan banyak hal. Yuvin jelas akan meminta alkohol paling kuat yang bisa mereka sajikan dan membuat pesanannya menjadi dua—Kookheon akan berteriak bahwa Yuvin bodoh karena setidaknya harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang sadar untuk menyetir pulang.

“Panik banget lo, Kak,” tawa Yuvin. Dia mencicipi sedikit minuman tersebuh sebelum menyeringai. "Dua-duanya buat lo, kok. Ini gue cuma nyobain dikit, gue mau minta jus apel aja atau apa yang nggak bikin mabok. Ini _waste the night_ edisi khusus lo, tau?!”

Kookheon baru akan memprotes, tetapi Yuvin sudah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan gelas itu ke bibirnya sehingga Kookheon terpaksa menegak isinya.

Alkohol dan Kookheon sesungguhnya bukanlah sahabat baik. Kookheon suka alkohol hasil fermentasi, misalkan _soju_ , tetapi untuk alkohol racikan seperti _cocktail vodka_ dengan nanas dan sirup manis lainnya membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa diterima oleh lidah Kookheon. Rasa terbakar khas alkohol bercampur dengan asam nanas benar-benar menyiksa tenggorokannya begitu ditelan, untungnya _after taste_ dari minuman itu tidak parah.

Satu tegukan berdasar paksaan berubah menjadi sesapan berkala seiring berjalannya waktu. Dengan gelas jus apel di tangan, Yuvin menyeringai lebar dengan tampang bodohnya yang khas. “Mau turun buat nari gak, Kak?” tanya Yuvin. Dia melompat dari kursinya untuk beranjak pergi.

Kookheon menggeleng. “Nggak, gue di sini aja.” Sau tangannya mengangkat gelas minumnya yang tersisa tidak banyak. “Mau ngabisin dua gelas ginian gegara lo beli kebanyakan.”

Yuvin tergelak. Dia menarik satu tangan Kookheon tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Pengaruh alkohol sudah mulai memasuki sistem Kookheon; dia hanya tertawa balik pada Yuvin tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

Toh, bagaimana juga melawannya jika Kookheon tidak pernah memiliki kontradiksi mengenai apa-apa saja yang ia putuskan saat bersama Yuvin?

Di lantai dansa, Kookheon benar-benar lepas kontrol terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Ia yakin pakaiannya sudah mulai berantakan dengan kemejanya yang ia gunakan dengan apik sepanjang hari itu telah mencuat ujungnya dari bagian pinggang celana. Dia mulai berpikir, ah, sayang sekali Kookheon sedang tidak bisa berpikir karena kepalanya seolah melayang-layang di udara.

Kookheon tidak yakin dia menari dengan benar. Gerakannya mulai tidak terkoordinir, dia menari dengan sembarang orang yang ia temui. Pria, wanita, ataupun orang-orang yang berpakaian eksentrik—ia tersenyum tipis kepada mereka semua sembari menggoyangkan kepalanya seirama dengan musik. Ia menolak semua pikiran memusingkannya mengenai masalah pribadinya; dari _deadline_ kantornya yang sudah menumpuk, uang gaji yang mulai menipis, sampai ke masalah percintaannya yang menyedihkan.

Kookheon menyentuh usia 31 tahun dua minggu yang lalu.

31 tahun, karyawan biasa, dan belum punya kekasih. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya.

Kookheon tidak tahu berapa lama ia berada di lantai dansa. Dia juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lagu ia nikmati dan sudah berapa orang ia ajak menari. Semuanya sudah sangat buram di pandangannya, pendengarannya pun tidak terfokus pada suara-suara lagi. Dia mungkin tetap akan menari sampai alkohol dan rasa kantuk mengambil alih dirinya sampai ambruk jika saja tidak merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Kookheon tidak mengetahui siapa yang menariknya. Pikirannya kosong; satu hal yang sempat ia pikirkan adalah semoga Yuvin menyadari siapa yang menariknya. Pandangannya benar-benar tidak jelas—musik secara samar masih berdendang di telinganya, tetapi sungguh samar-samar sampai Kookheon tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya.

Wangi alkohol mulai berganti ke sesuatu yang familiar. Kookheon memejamkan matanya—berusaha mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk bisa menggunakan sedikit sisa kesadarannya untuk mengenali bau apa ini dan mengapa ia seolah mengenal bau ini.

Baunya kuat, tetapi tidak sekuat wangi minuman keras. Baunya juga manis, tetapi bukan manis khas parfum. Manis pewangi pakaian? Entahlah, Kookheon tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi mengenai kemungkinannya.

“Kak, gue ulang tahun yang ketiga puluh hari ini.”

Oh, siapa yag berulang tahun malam ini? Kasihan sekali harus dihabiskan di dalam bar dan malah menyeret Kookheon seolah Kookheon bisa memberikannya hadiah seks yang luar biasa.

Kookheon bergumam. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak. “Ahh … iya,” ucapnya sebelum satu cegukan lolos dari bibir. Dirinya sudah benar-benar mabuk sekarang dan ia ingin tidur.

“Inget janji kita gak, Kak?”

Kookheon tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan telinganya terasa berdesing. Dia bisa mendengar Yuvin berbicara beberapa kalimat lagi, tetapi Kookheon tidak bisa memprosesnya.

Tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang perlu Kookheon lakukan saat ini.

“…. lo sendiri gimana—”

“HOEK!”

Iya, muntah.

**.**

**.**

Mulut Kookheon masih terasa pahit akibat muntahnya ketika ia mulai sedikit mendapat kesadarannya,

“Kenapa lo …. _hik,_ gak kasih gue … kesempatan milih, Vin?”

Kookheon tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berjalan di tempat dan berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Yuvin yang lebih dulu melangkah lebih jauh darinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa di semua hubungan yang sudah ia coba jalin selalu ada Yuvin yang bermain peran penting di sana.

Matanya terasa sangat panas, begitu juga dengan tenggorokannya, ketika Kookheon sedang menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Mungkin karena muntahnya. Mungkin karena suhu udara yang tiba-tiba memanas. Mungkin juga karena rasa frustrasinya yang belum sempurna dihapuskan.

“Gue, _hik_ , udah tiga puluh, _hik_ , tahun. Malah udah lewat. Harusnya gue gak mikirin perjanjian kita waktu itu lagi, _hik_. Harusnya gue udah sama seseorang di samping gue. Tapi kenapa, _hik_ , gue masih nungguin siapa yang bakal lo gaet akhirnya, Vin?”

Kepala Kookheon pusing sekali. Bahkan untuk saat ini, ia tidak tahu ia sedang berpijak di mana.

“Gue … nunggu banget padahal siapa yang akhirnya bisa menangin, _hik_ , hatinya Song Yuvin.”

Bibir Kookheon membentuk senyum. Sedikit gambaran imajiner di mana Yuvin berjalan ke atas altar dengan siapapun pasangannya—di bayangannya adalah perempuan, Kookheon tidak pernah lihat Yuvin berpacaran dengan laki-laki—menunggu di sana. Indah sekali, Kookheon jelas akan menangis melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Sebelum Kookheon bisa melanjutkan imajinasinya, dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya.

“Tidur, Kak. Lo kebanyakan minum.”

Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi, Kookheon kembali tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya lebih erat daripada yang sebelumnya.

“Kalau lo bahagia …. _Hik_ … Kayaknya gue juga bakal bahagia, Vin. Haha. Bahkan lo gak ngasih gue kesempatan buat milih bahagia gue sendiri, _hik_.”

**.**

**.**

Kookheon meremas rambut-rambutnya dengan kuat di pagi hari, di atas kasur yang jelas bukan miliknya, tetapi dia mengenal pemilik kasurnya di luar kepala.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan. Hanya ada _sticky notes_ di meja nakas samping kasur.

_Woy, gue ada urusan bentar ke toko bangunan sama nyokap. Kalau mau makan ambil sendiri. Kalau mau balik tinggal balik._

_Btw, anjing banget lo muntahin gue di malem ulang tahun gue, Kak. Kurang ajar si bangsat, sampe gue laundry baju gue gegara muntahan lo._

“Anjir anjir anjir.” Kookheon berucap panik sambil melihat layar ponselnya—mengabaikan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang masih tersisa akibat alkohol tadi malam. Pukul sembilan pagi di tanggal 28 April.

Ulang tahun Yuvin yang ke-30 jatuh pada hari ini.

“Ah, udahlah. Paling Yuvin juga lupa.” Kookheon beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur Yuvin dan melihat ke sekitar ruangan. “Apa gue cari aja, ya, perjanjiannya? Biar gue yang megang jadi Yuvin nggak bisa aneh-aneh.”

Kookheon langsung berderap menuju meja kerja Yuvin dengan semangat. Dia berusaha mencari-cari map _compass_ warna hijau yang masih ia ingat sekali. Yuvin tidak memiliki banyak buku atau dokumen-dokumen di dalam kamarnya. Kookheon menelusuri meja kerja dan rak-rak Yuvin dengan cepat dan mendetail. Dia harus menemukan map itu. Bahaya kalau terus-terusan ada di rumah Yuv—

“Kak Kukon, udah bangun belom—”

“ANJRIT!”

“BANGKE, APA-APAAN SIH LO NGAGETIN AJA, KAK?!”

**.**

**.**

Kookheon terpaksa menghampiri ruang kerja Yuvin di bagian _public relation_ sore ini.

Seperti yang sudah ia kira, Yuvin langsung memasang wajah berseri layaknya habis menang lotre.

“Kak Kukon!” Dia memekik, untungnya tidak terlalu keras dan tidak membuat seluruh mata memandang mereka. Kookheon akan menendang Yuvin jauh-jauh di kehidupannya kalau seperti itu. Kookheon bisa melihat pria Song itu langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu teman-temannya yang berada di dekatnya. “Gue balik, ya, udah dijemput sama calon.”

“Anjir, Yuvin!”

“Ohh, jadi yang itu, Vin?”

Kookheon tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum kasual ketika teman-temannya Yuvin dari bagian PR menyapanya ramah.

Kookheon berjalan sambil memegangi _strap_ ranselnya sementara Yuvin berjalan di depan. Sudah kebiasaan dari dulu bagi Kookheon utnuk membiarkan Yuvin berjalan lebih dulu. Dari kecil, Kookheon selalu takut Yuvin hilang atau menangis jika ditinggal. Itulah yang menyebabkannya berjalan lebih lambat dari Yuvin.

“Kenapa lo minta gue nyetirin mobil lo lagi, Vin?” tanya Kookheon ketika mereka tengah menunggu _lift_ menuju _basement_. “Emangnya kerjaan lo lagi capek banget?”

Yuvin menggeleng sebelum menyeringai lebar. “Nggak apa. Gue cuma lagi mau pulang bareng lo aja.” Kemudian dengan anehnya, Yuvin mengambil alih ransel Kookheon dari bahunya. "Kayaknya, setelah ini, lo mending pulang bareng gue aja deh, Kak.”

“Hah?!” Kookheon merasa bingung dengan ucapan Yuvin sampai-sampai ia tidak memprotes apa-apa saat ranselnya diambil oleh Yuvin. “Kenapa emangnya, Vin?”

“Gak apa-apa. Aneh aja, nggak, sih? Rumah lo sama gue sebelahan, kita deket dari dulu, tapi lo milih berangkat sendiri naik kendaraan umum.” Yuvin tertawa kecil sambil mengelus tengkuknya sendiri.

Bagi Kookheon sekarang, yang aneh adalah Yuvin.

“Udah bertahun-tahun kita kayak gitu, harusnya aneh karena tiba-tiba lo ngajakin gue pulang bareng terus.” Mata Kookheon memicing. “Mau jadiin gue supir pribadi lo, ya?”

Yuvin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kekanakan. “Nggak, kok, nggak. Ganti-gantian, deh, nanti kita nyetirnya Kak.” Yuvin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya tanda berjanji. Kookheon mendengus. “Gue cuma kepikiran … kita kayaknya harus bareng terus sejak hari ini.”

Pernyataan Yuvin membuat Kookheon mengerutkan kening. “Kenapa?” tanya Kookheon bingung.

Yuvin tersenyum lebar. “Gue udah tiga puluh tahun dan belom nikah, nih, Kak. Masih inget gak soal—”

Sebelum Yuvin bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, Kookheon buru-buru membekap mulut sahabatnya itu dengan panik.

“Ini di kantor, anjir! Jangan ngomongin gituan di sini!”

**.**

**.**

Kim Hyojin, salah seorang karyawan PR yang dekat dengan Kookheon karena lagi-lagi faktor Song Yuvin bermain, tiba-tiba menghampiri Kookheon di _pantry_ dekat bagian QC tempat Kookheon bekerja dan menjabat tangannya.

“Selamat, ya, Kukon.”

Itu berhasil membuat Kookheon mengernyitkan kening. “Mas?” Dia bertanya ke Hyojin dengan bingung. “Selamat apanya?”

Hyojin menatap Kookheon dengan kebingungan yang sama. “Kok, kamu pura-pura gitu?” Hyojin kemudian tersenyum cerah dan memukul bahu Kookheon dengan main-main. “Yuvin ngasih taunya baru ke kita-kita aja, sih, belum kesebar ke seluruh PR. Selamat, ya!”

Kookheon benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hyojin.

“Apaan, sih, Mas?” Dia mengulang bertanya. “Apanya yang selamat? Aku gak paham?”

Hyojin mengerjap sebelum terkekeh. “Kookheon kayaknya kurang ngopi, ya?”

Kookheon sudah minum kopi segelas penuh pada nyatanya tadi pagi. “Kenapa emangnya, Mas? Yuvin bilang apa?”

“Yuvin bilang bentar lagi kalian nikah, kan? Selamat, ya!”

Kookheon tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sore ini, Yuvin yang menyetir mobil.

“Vin, lo apa-apaan, sih?!” Kookheon langsung menyembur ke Yuvin begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. “Siapa yang mau nikah sama lo? Gue? Sejak kapan!”

Yuvin terkekeh sambil menarik turun rem tangan mobil. “Sejak lama banget, inget gak?” Yuvin kemudian menginjak gas dengan pelan dan Kookheon merasa kepalanya mulai pening dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuvin. “Lo tandatangan perjanjian itu, inget, kan?”

‘Kan. Lagi-lagi yang diungkit adalah perjanjian mereka waktu itu.

Kookheon ingin menyangkal, tetapi bingung. “E-Emangnya gue mau nikah sama lo?” tanya Kookheon lagi sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. “Cari pacar sana. Biar perjanjiannya batal.”

Yuvin kembali terkekeh. Dia melirik ke spion sejenak sebelum lanjut mengeluarkan mobilnya dari _basement_ kantor. “Gak bisa batal, dong. Kan udah di atas materai 6000,” tolak Yuvin cepat. “Terus juga, kalau batal itu harus berdasarkan kesepakatan dua belah pihak. Gue gak sepakat, gimana, tuh, Kak?”

Song Yuvin itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

“Gak tau, ah.”

Tampaknya Yuvin sudah menyeringai lebar sekali. Kookheon memilih untuk tidak melihat, dia fokus saja melihat ke jalanan di depannya.

Lantunan lagu di radio mengalun lembut sekali. Kookheon sejujurnya mengantuk, tetapi dia tahu rasanya tidak pantas kalau dia tertidur sementara Yuvin menyetir sendirian. Yuvin hitungannya sudah cukup baik mau menyetir kali ini. Setelah hampir dua minggu pulang dan pergi bersama Yuvin, tidak pernah Kookheon mengeluarkan sepeserpun untuk uang bensin.

“Konsep nikahan gue sama Nara kemarin itu _vintage_ karena Nara suka banget _vintage_.” Pembicaraan tiba-tiba mengenai mantan Yuvin membuat Kookheon menolehkan kepala ke Yuvin. “Yah, agak susah juga, sih, ngaturnya. Padahal gue pengennya yang agak terang-terang gitu. Kalau lo maunya kayak gimana, Kak, buat konsep nikah?”

“Pernikahannya, kan, batal. Lo nggak perlu mikirin konsep lagi?” Kookheon bertanya dengan bingung. “Terus kenapa jadi nanya gue?

“Pernikahan gue sama Nara, kan, yang batal.” Yuvin balik menatap Kookheon lalu _nyengir_. “Sama lo, kan, nggak.”

Kookheon langsung memukul kepala Yuvin dengan keras, menciptakan aduhan terdengar di seisi mobil.

“Bercanda mulu hidup lo!”

“Gue serius, ya, anjir!”

**.**

**.**

Kookheon ingat dia belum memberikan hadiah apapun ke Yuvin saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Maka dia memantapkan tekad. Seminggu sebelum gajiannya bulan depan, dia telah mengalokasikan uangnya untuk mengajak Yuvin ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membiarkan pria itu memilih sendiri hadiah apa yang diinginkan.

“Dompet yang ini bagus kayaknya, ya, Kak?” Yuvin menunjuk ke satu dompet warna cokelat dari kulit dengan merk ternama. “Gue pengen ganti dompet.”

Kookheon melihat dompet yang dimaksud Yuvin. “Bagus, lumayan,” komentar Kookheon. Dompet lo yang lama emangnya ke mana?”

“Pengen ganti aja soalnya udah lama banget.” Yuvin kemudian menarik tangan Kookheon untuk berpindah tempat. “Tapi yang ini juga bagus, deh, Kak. Tempat buat nyimpen kartunya lebih banyak dari yang tadi.”

Sepanjang pencarian hadiah, Yuvin banyak sekali berceloteh dan Kookheon hanya menanggapi sebisanya. Hadiah final yang Yuvin pilih akhirnya jatuh ke sepasang sepatu kerja baru; alasannya sesimpel karena Yuvin ingin sepatu kerja yang warnanya lebih terang ketimbang tiga pasang sepatu kerjanya di rumah. Itu membuat Kookheon berdecak tetapi tetap memberikan kartu debitnya untuk membayar hadiah Yuvin.

Pegangan tangan Yuvin baru dilepas setelah proses transaksi selesai dan Kookheon mulai bertanya-tanya; sejak kapan dinamiknya dengan Yuvin terasa begitu domestik sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yuvin?

**.**

**.**

Hongjoong tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kookheon.

“Kakak suka sama Yuvin, harusnya Kakak udah tau itu dari lama,” ujr Hongjoong sambil menyendokan es krim _rainbow sherbet_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kookheon tidak menyangka Hongjoong masih menyukai rasa es krim yang menurutnya kekanakan itu. “Kakak baru sadar sekarang?!”

Kookheon menghela napas. “Gue gak tau, Joong.” Kookheon menjawab dengan jujur. “Gue emang nyaman sama Yuvin, tetapi gue gak ngerasa … kalau gue suka sama dia?”

Hongjoong tertawa kecil sebelum melihat ke arah ponselnya. “Gue mau bantuin Kakak buat nyadar perasaan Kakak, tapi bentar aku abis di- _chat_ Seonghwa soalnya dia nanya kapan aku pulang.”

Kookheon hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Hongjoong membalas pesan dari suaminya dengan tampang penuh cinta. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka tidak bertemu dan tampaknya pernikahan Hongjoong-Seonghwa berjalan dengan mulus. Lucu sekali melihat dua ornag yang sudah menikah masih tampak saling terjatuh kepada satu sama lain,

“Oke, udah. Seonghwa ternyata cuma mau kasih tau hari ini dia masak capcay.” Hongjoong kemudian mematikan lagi layar ponselnya. “Mau gak gue bantu lo buat sadar, Kak?”

Penawaran dari Hongjoong membuat Kookheon mengangguk. “Mau.”

“Dari awal banget gue kenal sama lo, Kak, seorang Song Yuvin selalu jadi prioritas lo di manapun.”

**.**

**.**

Kookheon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan mata tertuju ke langit-langit kamar dan pikiran yang bising sekali.

Dia memprioritaskan Yuvin?

Kookheon merasa apa yang dia lakukan itu sebenarnya wajar wajar saja, dia teman Yuvin sedari dulu. Akan tetapi, ucapan Hongjoong tadi menggangu pikirannya. Hongjoong menjabarkan beberapa kejadian semasa mereka pacaran dulu yang membuat Hongjoong mengetahui bahwa Kookheon menyukai Yuvin.

Tidak jarang sesi _video call_ mereka diinterupsi Yuvin dan Kookheon tidak pernah keberatan untuk memasukan Yuvin ke dalam percakapan mereka bertiga—Hongjoong selalu mengeluh bahwa hal itu tidak nyaman, namun Kookheon tidak pernah mengerti. Kookheon mungkin akan menunjukan respon yang cuek mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yuvin, tetapi tindakannya sangat berbanding terbalik dari kata ‘cuek’. Kookheon selalu cepat tanggap bila itu berhubungan dengan Yuvin; Hongjoong sempat merasa frustrasi di satu titik sebelum menyadari bahwa memang Yuvin-lah selama ini pusat dunia Kookheon.

Perkataan Hongjoong membuat Kookheon berpikir ulang dari semasa mereka kecil. Bagaimana pada awalnya mereka adalah teman bermain di taman tiap sore. Bagaimana tangisan dan rengekan Yuvin sangat mengganggu Kookheon sehingga Kookheon memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Yuvin banyak menangis dan mengeluh lagi karena itu mengganggu telinganya.

Yuvin selalu bersama Kookheon bahkan sampai sekarang. Rasanya mustahil bila harus menarik paksa Song Yuvin keluar dari bingkai kehidupan Kookheon karena pada nyatanya tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa.

Mereka seperti saudara, tetapi Kookheon rasa satu bagian dalam dirinya menolak mengakui hal tersebut.

Satu candaan yang pernah terdengar di telinga Kookheon di kantornya;

“ _Kalau aja Yuvin nggak bilang dia punya cewek, gue bakal ngiranya Yuvin itu suaminya Kookheon yang baru dinikahin bulan lalu.”_

Kepala Kookheon terasa pusing memikirkannya.

Apa benar dia menyukai Yuvin? Jika pun dia menyukainya, Kookheon harus berbuat apa? Mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalin kisah cinta, lagipula bukankah rasanya aneh jika harus berpacaran dengan seseorang yang telah dikenalnya sepanjang hidup?

Kepala Kookheon pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

Di akhir minggu, Yuvin mengajak Kookheon jalan-jalan keliling kota dengan kendaraan umum.

Sebuah hal yang mencurigakan karena, 1) Song Yuvin tidak suka menaiki kendaraan umum dan, 2) Untuk apa juga mereka keliling-keliling kota yang sudah sedari dulu mereka tinggali, terakhir 3) Kookheon rasanya masih canggung sekali untuk bertemu Yuvin mengingat dia sedang berada di _life crisis_ terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, Kookheon mengiyakan juga ajakan Yuvin.

Yuvin menjemput Kookheon di depan rumah. Mamanya telah ribut sekali bertanya Yuvin mau minum apa sebelum ditolak halus oleh sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Kookheon bahkan bingung sekali harus menganggap Yuvin apa sekarang setelah dia merasakan adanya perbedaan cara pandang darinya ke Yuvin.

“Lo mau jalan ke mana, sih?” tanya Kookheon ketika mereka telah sampai di Halte TransJakarta terdekat dari rumah mereka. “Tumbenan banget ngajakin jalan nggak naik mobil.”

Yuvin mengangkat bahunya. “Nggak tahu, jalan ke mana aja yang penting jalan,” jawab Yuvin dengan nada santai. “Gue pusing banget sama kerjaan kantor, Kak. Kemarin, kan, ada target pemasaran, tuh, jadinya ngandalin orang PR dong. Dari PR-nya baik-baik aja, dari _marketing_ -nya kayak anjing gak bisa diajak kerjasama.”

Kookheon mengangguk-angguk berusaha memahami. Sepertinya Yuvin memang sedang membutuhkan pelarian untuk melepas penatnya. Wajah, sih, Kookheon tahu orang yang sedang lelah dan stress bisa mencari hal-hal apa saja yang berlawanan dengan kebiasaan mereka untuk melepas penat tersebut.

“Ada saran jalan nggak, Kak?” tanya Yuvin setelah mereka mengantri di salah satu pintu. Koridor ke Harmoni.

“Lo udah ngantri depan koridor Harmoni, kenapa juga masih nanya gue lagi?” Kookheon balik bertanya dengan heran.

Yuvin menoleh kepada Kookheon sambil _nyengir_ kecil. “Kali aja mau berubah pikiran. Gue, kan, cuma asal aja ngantri,” jawab Yuvin. “Gue sebenernya nggak mau ke sini, sih. Gue mau ke pinggir laut gitu.”

“Ya kenapa nggak ke Ancol?!”

Perdebatan tidak berguna mereka akhirnya berakhiran dengan Pluit sebagai destinasi.

Kookheon tidak masalah sama sekali, ke mana pun mereka pergi, toh, ia tetap akan merasa canggung dengan Yuvin meski dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menutupinya. Beruntugnya Yuvin tidak menyadarinya—itu membuat Kookheon merasa bisa sedikit rileks dan tidak berjengit berlebihan ketika Yuvin menempelkan salah satu _earphone_ -nya ke telinga Kookheon.

“Why Don’t We,” gumam Kookheon sambil menatap jari-jemarinya, berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang mendadak tidak karuan karena rasa jari Yuvin yang sedang memasukan _earbud_ ke telinganya masih terkenang. “Kayak anak muda aja lagunya.”

Yuvin mendengus. “Kita masih muda, kok.”

Ucapan Yuvin terdengar meragukan di telinga Kookheon. Mereka lebih seperti bapak-bapak yang memaksa untuk terlihat lebih muda daripada usianya, meski pada nyatanya memang baik Kookheon maupun Yuvin terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada usia mereka sebenarnya.

Sesampainya di Baywalk, tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Yuvin rupanya membawa kamera DSLR-nya sehingga agenda pun berubah menjadi _hunting_ foto dengan Kookheon yang malah berakhiran membawa sekantong penuh camilan dan botol-botol minum mereka. Kookheon tidak masalah. Yuvin yang disibukan dengan sesuatu berhasil menekan interaksi mereka ke batas minimal. Kookheon masih butuh waktu untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

Cahaya matahari senja mulai menyorot ke arah mereka dan di situlah Kookheon berpikir bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama berjalan.

Di pinggiran Baywalk dengan angin khas pesisir yang bertiupan kencang, Kookheon bersandar ke pagar pembatas sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah, memang udara pantai ibukota tidak bisa disamakan dengan daerah tempatnya kuliah waktu itu. Akan tetapi, Kookheon tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

“Kak Kookheon.”

Suara Yuvin memanggil. Kookheon menoleh dan mengedikan bahunya. Yuvin ikut menyandarkan badannya di pagar pembatas.

“Dunia lucu banget ya ke kita.”

Kalimat Yuvin membuat Kookheon mendengus. “Kenapa emangnya?” tanya Kookheon. Dia memang masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Yuvin setelah menyadari perasaannya sendiri, tetapi Yuvin adalah sahabatnya. Kookheon tahu dia tetap akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan keluhan Yuvin.

“Yah … Lucu aja. Lo yang selalu serius jalin hubungan dengan orang tapi gak pernah dapet dan gue yang gak pernah serius—pas nyoba serius malah _ambyar_.” Yuvin mengelus badan kameranya dengan tatapan menatap lurus ke arah laut. Kookheon mendengus lalu mengangguk. Tampaknya, batalnya pernikahan Yuvin dengan mantannya masih membuat luka yang cukup menganga.

“Tau nggak, sih, apa yang salah dari kita berdua, Kak?”

Tidak ada yang salah bagi Kookheon. Mungkin memang takdir mereka yang aneh. Mungkin juga memang Kookheon yang tidak diizinkan mencinta dan tetap menjadikan Yuvin sebagai sentral kehidupannya.

“Nggak tau,” jawab Kookheon singkat—berlainan dengan isi otaknya yang ramai. “Emangnya apa?”

“Salah kita adalah terus nyari ketika kenyataannya apa yang kita cari udah ada di depan mata.”

Kookheon mengerjap.

“Maksudnya?”

Yuvin menoleh ke Kookheon. Kookheon ingin berpura tidak melihat, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli ketika Yuvin menatapnya dengan sangat intens seperti saat ini.

“Kim Kookheon, ayo menua bersama.”

“Hah?!”

Kookheon tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Selagi ia terkejut dan mundur selangkah, ia bisa melihat Yuvin malah tertawa ke arahnya dan itu memaksa ingatan Kookheon ke Yuvin semasa SD yang menertawai Kookheon entah karena apa.

Yuvin secara mendadak berlutut di hadapan Kookheon, tepat di pinggir pagar pembatas, dan Kookheon merasa sangat lelah secara tiba-tiba. Ketika Yuvin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan Kookheon pikir ia mau mati saat melihat benda apa yang dikeluarkannya.

“Ayo nikah sama gue.”

Sebuah kotak kecil beludru warna merah.

Kookheon ingin menjawab. Dia ingin menyuruh Yuvin itu bangun berdiri, memaki Yuvin karena melakukan hal-hal aneh, dan meminta Yuvin berhenti dari leluconnya. Dia ingin bertanya apakah Yuvin serius atau bercanda.

Nyatanya, semua keinginan Kookheon tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

“Pas gue lagi nyiapin segalanya sama Nara; cewek baik itu-lah yang berhasil nyadarin gue apa maksud dan tujuan gue mau nikah sama dia. Apa beneran cinta atau cuma dikejar target buat nikah? Pertanyaannya gak jauh-jauh muter di situ,” ujar Yuvin. Dia melempar pandangannya ke langit sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kookheon. “Di situlah gue sadar, gue belum siap kalau harus ngehabisin seluruh waktu gue tanpa lo, Kak. _No_ , ralat. Gue gak akan siap.”

Lidah Kookheon kelu.

“Ibaratnya … ngapain lagi gue cari-cari tempat tinggal baru ketika selama ini gue udah ada di rumah sendiri?”

Masih dengan posisi berlutut, Yuvin membuka kotak beludrunya.

Cincin pernikahan. Tipis dan berwarna silver. Terlihat jelas dalam ukuran jari Kookheon yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Yuvin.

“Terlepas dari kita pernah janji buat nikah sama satu sama lain kalau masih jomblo di usia tiga puluh tahun; lo tetep mau, kan, nikah sama gue, Kak?”

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Bukan juga permintaan maupun perintah.

Kookheon tahu dia tidak diharuskan menjawab sekarang. Dia tahu dia tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Yuvin mengerti dirinya lebih dari apapun. Jangankan Yuvin, semua orang yang mengenal Kookheon dengan baik mungkin mengerti.

Di hadapan Song Yuvin, Kim Kookheon punya banyak pilihan, tetapi pilihannya akan selalu kembali ke Yuvin.

“Ntar dulu, ntar dulu.” Kookheon mundur selangkah ke belakang kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Jangan dikira jalanan Baywalk sekarang sepi, nyatanya sudah banyak pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dan Kookheon tidak biasa seperti itu. “Kepala gue pusing, tiba-tiba banget lo ngomong kayak gitu.”

“Jawab dulu, ya, coba njir!” Yuvin menyalak kesal. “Gue lagi make _ripped jeans_ ini, lo kira gak capek berlutut lama-lama apa?!”

Kookheon benar-benar sebal dengan Yuvin, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagia yang mulai merekah di bibirnya.

“Siapa suruh pake _ripped jeans_?”

“Anjingggg, tinggal jawab mau apa kagak aja lama banget!”

Yuvin berlagak saja kesal dan marah, padahal Kookheon tahu bahwa Yuvin juga tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

* * *

“Lo mau undang siapa aja, Kak, nanti?”

Kookheon mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Laporan dari pabrik benar-benar membuat kepalanya gila.

Dia menatap Yuvin yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya dengan buku catatan terbuka. Pria itu, yang dengan agak menjijikannya bisa Kookheon anggap sebagai calon suami, menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang masih terlihat menggemaskan untuk pria berkepala tiga.

“Hah, kok, udah undang-undang aja?!” tanya Kookheon bingung. “Acaranya, kan, masih lama. Masih tiga bulan lagi?”

“Ya emang gak mau direncanain sekarang?” Yuvin mengerutkan keningnya. “Aneh lo, Kak.”

“Lo yang aneh, nikahan aja diambil pusing.”

“Lo yang aneh tau, begooooo, jelas-jelas nikahan itu acara yang sakral tapi lo masih _selow_ aja dan malah nyerahin semuanya ke gue buat gue yang urus itu maksudnya apa ya, anjing?!”[]


End file.
